Seven Solarians
The Seven Solarians , or also falsely referred to as 7 Suns, are the first race of Overlord Units and part of the Overlord Grade System, introduced in the SECOND IMPACT patch. They are a group of 7 individuals who have come together under the Galactic Special Division for the union in the universe, to form a minor specialist group called the 7 Solarians. Mounting the red Arch Buster, the group and its individuals became known across the universe through their extraordinary deeds and eventually landed on the Titan planet in the SECOND IMPACT storyline. The name "Taeryang" has no English equivalent. It is one sound off from being "Sun" which is "태양" → "Taeyang", whereas "Taeryang" is → "태량". Release Order: *1st Wave: All (21/Sept) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-6: Passive Skills *7: MAX Passive Skill *8: ULT Passive Skill *9: ARCH Passive Skill *10: Normal Attack * indicates recent changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Burning Swords, Ban #'Non-combustible: Yes ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 3124% damage to one enemy, removes all buffs and decreases DEF by 47% for 13.6 seconds. 11.8 sec #'Non-combustible: Redemption ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 1820% damage to entire enemy party and stuns them for 10.3 seconds. Stunned enemies receive 88% increased damage (from this skill). 16.6 sec #'Non-combustible: Battōjutsu ( /Melee)' (Active 3) Counterattacks for the next 9 seconds. Counterattacks inflict 2180% damage with 100% accuracy and remove the targets buffs. During this state, Ban is granted full Immunity and taunts the entire enemy party. Ban isn't able to use active skills or normal attacks, but ends this state after his 4th counterattack. 21.1 sec #'One with the Sword' (Passive 1) Increases main attributes of entire allied party by 120% and STA by 144%. Additionally, increases Ban's damage by 85%. #'Energy of the Blade' (Passive 2) Increases received damage for entire enemy party by 65% and decreases their ATK by 22%. #'Non-combustible: Flash ( /Melee)' (Passive 3) Each counterattack grants Ban 1 stack of "Slash". Upon full "Slash" gauge, consumes all "Slash" to inflict 80% of his MAX HP to the entire enemy party. Enemeis killed by this skill cannot revive. Inflicts 3630% additional damage to Boss-Type Units. #'Ruler of the Frenzy ( /Ranged)' (Max Passive) When this skill hits enemies, inflicts 1836% additional damage and 570% additional damage for each buff on them. Hit enemies are silenced and receive 83% additional damage for 9.5 seconds. #'Non-combustible: Truth' (Ultimate Passive) Increase attack by 71% and reduce enemy evasion by 55%. When counter-attacking with "Non-Combustible: Flash", you gain back 2 gauge points. #'Non-combustible: ?' (ARCH Passive) While counter-striking (Passive 3), reduce the enemy's single target attacks by 47%, and if 'Non-combustible: Battojutsu' (Active 3) kills an enemy, its cooldown is refreshed. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflicts damage to one enemy and decreases its DEF by 17% for 6.8 seconds. Notes: Slash's gauge caps at 4 stacks. Ruler of the Frenzy summons Nebula as his companion. The Nebula Dragon will attack occassionally. Read about Battōjutsu here. "일섬" (Here translated as "Flash") is something cool and flashy. Let us know if you know its English equivalent. Shadow of Death, Miyu MK5 #'Arch Blade ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 3028% damage to one enemy and increases its received damage by 82% for 16.4 seconds. 12.1 sec #'Assimilated Shadow ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Vanishes for 13.5 seconds and increases Miyu MK5's ATK by 120% and ATK Speed by 72%. 19.4 sec #'Raid in the Dark ( /Melee)' (Active 3) Inflicts 3124% damage to one enemy. Miyu MK5 attacks enemies from behind for the next 10.4 seconds, inflicting additional damage which has 100% Accuracy and is guaranteed damage. 14.4 sec #'Sweetness of the Shadows' (Passive 1) Increases DEX by for self and recovers HP by of damage inflicted. #'Specialist' (Passive 2) Increases self Single Target Attack Power by . During normal attacks, inflicts a debuff which prevents HP recovery for targets that have been inflicted with stacks of her bleeding debuffs . #'Unrelentless Attack' (Passive 3) #'Shadow of Death' (Max Passive) Increases Melee damage by 135% for self. Additionally, "Raid in the Dark" now also increases ATK by % for self and when using 'Assimilated Shadow', your damage increases by . #'Death Energy of Erosion' (Ultimate Passive) Upon entering the battlefield, 'Raid in the Dark' will activate and last for 12.4 seconds. Attacks during 'Raid in the Dark' will inflict a debuff that lasts for 8.4 seconds and makes it so skills will not activate upon death, a chance to remove buffs, and . If you kill during 'Raid in the Dark', self Melee damage is increased by and damage received is reduced by 80%. MK5 is given immunity to debuffs during 'Raid in the Dark' and cannot be dispelled. #'Pact of the God of Death' (ARCH Passive) Miyu MK5's attacks never miss now, and they attack weaker Healers and damage dealers first in the battlefield (Ignores taunts). While using, Assimilated Shadow, fixed damage increases by 880%, damage increases by 263%, and a chance to extend stealth. Also, when using 'Death Energy of Erosion' fixed damage is increased by 1540%. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflicts damage to one enemy and inflicts a bleed debuff which damages for 90% every second, for 9.4 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times. Notes: Miyu has been reworked a bit with the ARCH Patch. Two Faced Light, Ranran #'Giant Bitterness ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 3300% damage to one enemy and increases its received damage by 86% for 14.4 seconds. Stacks up to 3 times and is only used during "Become: Mixed Body". 1 sec #'Festival of Light ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 1540% damage to entire enemy party and decreases DEF by 42%, as well as inflict 894% damage over time for 19.8 seconds, overlapping up to 8 times. Damage to boss-type enemies increases by 2 times per second 1 sec #'Become: Mixed Body ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Becomes the Two Faced Light for seconds in which Ranran increases his damage by 230%. Upon this skills end, inflict 1770% damage to the entire enemy party as well as 40% additional damage of all the damage Ranran inflicted during its duration. Immune to dispel and prevents Ranran from using normal attacks during this state. 40 sec #'The other side of the back' (Passive 1) Increases INT by 173% and damage by 110% for self. #'Indistingusiable Flame' (Passive 2) Increases entire enemy party's received damage by 54%. #'Liberated Light' (Passive 3) Increases Ranged damage by 95% for self. Additionally, during normal attacks, has a chance to decrease "Become: Mixed Body"'s Cooldown by 10%. #'Power of Haitai' (Max Passive) Each time "Become: Mixed Body" is used, Ranran's Skill Damage is increased by 180%, stacking up to 10 times. #'The Awakening' (Ultimate Passive) The duration of "Become: Mixed Body" is increased to 21 seconds. During "Become: Mixed Body", increase self boss damage by 330% and the additional damage inflicted at the end is increased by 70%. #'End of Light' (ARCH Passive) While using 'Become: Mixed Body', skills increase attack power 255%, can overlay up to 6 times. Also, it deals 2x damage to boss-type monsters when using any of his Actives. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts damage to one enemy and increases INT for self by 35% for 7 seconds. Notes: Read about Haitai here. Tree of Life, Chen #'Tree of Life' (Active 1) Plants the Tree of Life for 16 seconds. Every time the tree grows, it recovers HP for entire allied party by 620% and increases their ATK by 150% for 12 seconds. The tree grows 4 separated times and increases all values by 30% each time it does. Upon the end of this skill, recovers HP by 660% for entire allied party every second for 12.3 seconds. The tree can revive 1 allied unit and grants them invulnerability for 5 seconds when doing so. Chen can only plant 1 Tree of Life at a time. 15 sec #'Tree of Death ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Plants the Tree of Death for 16 seconds. Every time the tree grows, it debuffs all enemies by increasing their received damage by 65% and inflicting 680% damage every second for 12 seconds. The tree grows 4 separated times and increases all values by 30% each time it does. Upon the end of this skill, increases the received AOE damage for entire enemy party by 95% and inflicts a debuff that inflicts 1640% damage every second for 15.3 seconds. Chen can only plant 1 Tree of Death at a time. 15 sec #'Fast Growth' (Active 3) Quickly grows a planted tree to its maximum state. Also, cleanses all debuffs for the entire allied party and increases their ATK by 174%, as well as their random additional damage by 155% for 9.3 seconds. Stacks up to 2 times. 5 sec #'The Right of Life' (Passive 1) Upon Chen's death, revives with full HP after 12 seconds. Chen is granted invulnerability for 4 seconds and Active Skill cooldowns are fully reset. #'A Haven of Heart' (Passive 2) Upon Chen's death, grants entire allied party buffs that allows them to only receive 10% damage if received damage exceeds 10% of their maximum HP, and recovers their HP by 840% every second for 14 seconds. #'Preciousness of Life' (Passive 3) Increases main attributes by 155% for entire allied party and STA by 94%. Additionally increases ATK by 72%. #'Energy of Benevolent Life' (Max Passive) Plants the Soul Tree when using "Tree of Life" or "Tree of Death". The Soul Tree combines the effects of both trees and increases entire allied party's damage by 720%. #'Ancient Soul Tree' (Ultimate Passive) Planting a "Soul Tree" increases damage of all allied units by 150% and increases the damage enemies receive. #'Soul of the Forest' (ARCH Passive) When you plant a Tree of Souls, you increase damage by 171% and increase the damage enemies take by 72%. Each stage of growth increases the effect of the soul tree by 30%. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts damage to entire enemy party or recovers HP for entire allied party by 80% of Chen's ATK. Notes: They did not mention when the trees grow nor whether all effect values increase. Both Life and Death tree can be planted, just not multiple versions of them, except for the Soul Tree. Blue Lightning, Ion #'Steam Punk ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 3248% damage to one enemy and increases its received Ranged damage by 85% for 13.4 seconds. 12.5 sec #'Plasma Emission ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 1620% damage to entire enemy party and increases their received damage by 83% for 10.5 seconds. 17.8 sec #'Hollum Bike Overload ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Increases Ion's Ranged damage by 230% for 10 seconds, and inflicts 2540% damage to entire enemy party every second. Every time Ion inflicts damage, she increases her additional Boss Damage by 260% for 13.4 seconds, stacking up to 10 times. Gains full Immunity after using this skill. This skill is used instantly after acquiring full "Hollum Bike" stacks. 1 sec #'Mood Maker' (Passive 1) Increases DEX by 220% and Ranged damage by 72% for self. #'Hollum Bike Charge' (Passive 2) Grants 4 "Hollum Bike" stacks every time she hits an enemy. Upon 40% "Hollum Bike" stacks, normal attacks and "Steam Punk" will inflict 2x their damage and inflict splash damage. "Plasma Emission"'s damage is also 2x. #'Blue Flash' (Passive 3) Increases additional Boss damage by 150% for self. #'Master of the Hollum Bike' (Max Passive) "Hollum Bike Overload" now increases Ranged damage by 166% and DEX by 221% for self. Stacks up to 10 times. Additionally, each time "Hollum Bike" stacks are acquired, increases the acquisition by 2 up to a maximum of 10. #'Uncontrollable Power' (Ultimate Passive) Increase AoE damage by 173%. When using "Hollum Bike Overload", increase Boss damage by 240%, overlaying up to 8 times. #'Power of Ancient Civilizations' (ARCH Passive) AoE Damage is increased by 257%, and 'Hollom Bike Overload' deals 2x damage to boss-type monsters #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts damage to one enemy and increases DEX by 35% for 7 seconds. Notes: Hollum Bike's gauge caps at 100 stacks, thus 40 stacks trigger the skill. Momo of the Earth #'Blessing of the Earth' (Active 1) Grants entire allied party 3 blessings of the earth for 11.4 seconds. Grants 640% damage and recovers their HP by 840%. Each time an ally is healed by the blessing, one blessing is consumed. This skills effects are lifted when all blessings are consumed. 17.6 sec #'Power of the Earth' (Active 2) Increases entire allied party's ATK by 155% and increases damage when attacking enemies by 1030% of ATK. 18.4 sec #'A Great Earthquake ( /Melee)' (Active 3) Inflicts 2320% damage every second to entire enemy party and increases their Active Skill cooldowns by 10% by a set chance for 8 seconds. Hit enemies receive 40% more damage for 8.4 seconds. Stacks up to 8 times. Additionally, blessings from "Blessing of Earth" are not consumed over a 8 second duration. 20.3 sec #''Abandonment of the Earth'' (Passive 1) Increases main attributes by 164% for entire allied party and increases their DEF by 31%. #''Enlightenment of the Earth'' (Passive 2) Grants entire allied party the ability to recover their own HP by 450% upon normal attacks. Additionally, increases entire allied party's ATK by 80% for 6.2 seconds upon it. #''Call of the Earth'' (Passive 3) Increases entire allied party's ATK by 58%. #''Sage of the Earth'' (Max Passive) "Blessing of Earth" now grants 6 blessings and its damage buff value is x2. #''Master of the Land'' (Ultimate Passive) Increases allied fixed damage by 247%. "Blessing of the Earth" will also increase Skill Damage by 175%. #'Wonder of Earth' (ARCH Passive) Blessing of Earth increases allied fixed damage by 1580%, while also doubling the health that is recovered when hit. Also, damage done to enemies while under the effect of 'Power of Earth' increased to 1545%. (is 1030% by default, so a 515% boost) #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts damage to one enemy and decreases its DEF for 6.8 seconds. Notes: No value was given for the DEF decrease on his normal attacks. The first active's heal should work as Transcended Kymael's heal, meaning it restores the HP once a certain HP threshold is reached. Galaxy Angler, Arin #'The Guardian Deity Holo' (Active 1) Arin has a 40% chance to invoke Holo for 17 seconds. Holo inflicts damage to one enemy with normal attacks. Every 6.6 seconds Holo inflicts 2200% damage to the entire enemy party and increases the target's received damage by 84% for 14.3 seconds. Stacks up to 3 times. If "fishing" Holo failed, the chance for the next activation is increased by 10%. Removes these chance increase buffs after a successful invocation. Holo is immune to Summon removal skills. 14.5 sec #'The Patronnes of Taoism Taniku' (Active 2) Has a 40% chance to invoke "Taniku" for 17 seconds. Taniku inflicts damage to one enemy with normal attacks. Every 9.5 seconds Taniku increases the ATK of the entire allied party by 140% for 16.3 seconds. Stacks up to 3 times. If "fishing" Taniku failed, the chance for the next activation is increased by 10%. Removes these chance increase buffs after a successful invocation. Taniku is immune to Summon removal skills. 14.5 sec #'Light of Abyss' (Active 3) Increases the chance for a successful invocation by 40% and increases entire allied party's ATK by 163% for 22.5 seconds. The "fishing" chance increase buffs are not removed after a successful invocation. 17.3 sec #'Penetrating Darkness' (Passive 1) Increases entire allied party's Boss damage by 143% and random additional damage by 174%. #'Fear for the Abyss' (Passive 2) Increases Arin's Summon's main attributes by 450% and their ATK by 830%. #'Abyssal Nightmare' (Passive 3) Increases entire allied party's Boss damage by 110% every time Arin's Summons are invoked. #'Master of the Abyss' (Max Passive) When Holo is invoked, increases entire enemy party's received damage by 65%. When Taniku is invoked, increases entire allied party's ATK by 94%. #'Sleeping Power in the Abyss' (Ultimate Passive) "Light of the Abyss" increases all allied damage by 240%. Increases Boss damage of all allied units by 144%. #'Abyss Festival' (ARCH Passive) Summons both the Frog and the Wolf at the same time, cannot summon two of the same kind at once. (Chances are still RNG) #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts damage to entire enemy party or increases ATK of entire allied party by 30% for 6.4 seconds. Notes: Holo and Taniku inflict damage. Pre-ARCH can only invoke 1 summon at a time. At ARCH, both Active Skills 1 and 2 have a chance to summon both at the same time. Read about "Taoism" here. Category:Korean Category:Overlords